snkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Samurai Shodown II
, M2 , Hamster Corporation |distribuidora = SNK, D4 Enterprise , Agetec , Hamster Corporation, Valve |fecha de publicación = Neo Geo Neo Geo CD Wii (Consola Virtual) Nintendo Switch Neo Geo Mini }} |género = Lucha |modo = 1 jugador, multijugador versus |clasificaciones = CERO: B ESRB: Teen (T) OFLC: PG PEGI: +12 USK: 12 |plataforma = Arcade, Neo Geo, Neo Geo CD, Neo Geo Pocket Color, Sony PlayStation, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation Network, Wii (Consola Virtual), Microsoft Xbox 360, Neo-Geo X, iOS, Android, Sony PlayStation 4, Microsoft Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Neo Geo Mini }} Samurai Shodown II, llamado originalmente en Japón como , es el segundo videojuego en la popular saga de videojuegos de lucha versus Samurai Shodown desarrollados por SNK. Jugabilidad Siguiendo la muy entusiasta recepción de parte de los fans por el primer videojuego Samurai Shodown, SNK reconstruyó la secuela desde cero, incluyendo casi todo el plantel de su predecesor, agregando varios personajes nuevos y refinando la jugabilidad en general con un control más receptivo, más movimientos y una cantidad sustancial de easter eggs. El modo de juego general se amplió para incluir varias opciones de movimiento: ruedos hacia delante y hacia atrás, agacharse para evitar altos ataques, o pequeños saltos para evitar golpes bajos. Este videojuego también fue el primero en incorporar una técnica de bloqueo ofensivo o 'parry' a través de un comando emitido en el último segundo que permite a los jugadores desviar un ataque inminente y dejar a sus adversarios desprotegidos para un ataque. Personajes Personajes reiterados *Haohmaru *Nakoruru *Ukyo Tachibana *Wan-fu *Charlotte *Galford *Kyoshiro Senryo *Earthquake *Hanzo Hattori *Jubei Yagyu *Genan Shiranui Personajes nuevos *Genjuro Kibagami *Cham Cham *Neinhalt Sieger *Nicotine Caffeine Personajes jefes *Mizuki Rashojin *Kuroko - personaje disponible también pero solo en versiones para sistemas hogareños Recepción Samurai Shodown II fue aún mejor recibido que el videojuego Samurai Shodown original (aunque no se vendió tan bien en sus versiones hogareñas), y es comúnmente considerado como uno de los mejores videojuegos de SNK jamás producidos. En la cima de su popularidad, se discutieron y debatieron estrategias, trucos y tácticas, y es posiblemente uno de los videojuegos de lucha más disecados jamás realizados, con documentos importantes escritos para apoyar o refutar las afirmaciones sobre el dominio de un personaje sobre el otro. También llego a ser incluido en la lista The Greatest Games of All Time (Los Mejores Juegos de Todos los Tiempos) de GameSpot y List of Top Ten Cult Classics (Lista de los Diez Mejores Clásicos de Cultos) de EGM. En Game Rankings, mantiene la calificación general en 100%. También aparece incluido en el libro 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die (1001 Videojuegos que Debes Jugar Antes de Dorir). A pesar de (o tal vez debido a) su considerable popularidad, permaneció durante varios años sin ser comercialñizado en ningún otro sistema. Cuando finalmente sucedió, fue una versión porteada de la versión de Neo Geo CD para PC basadas en Microsoft Windows. Esta versión realmente obtuvo un estreno en los Estados Unidos, y todavía se puede encontrar en algunas tiendas de videojuegos. La única otro versión porteada fue para Sony PlayStation, en forma de , que combinaba los dos primeros videojuegos en un solo paquete, y solo se comercializó para la región de Japón. Sin embargo, durant el el evento Tokyo Game Show 2007 el 21 de septiembre de 2007, se anunciaron una versión porteada para Xbox Live Arcade y una versión porteada para Wii por medio de Virtual Console y una antología para Wii que contenía todos los videojuegos principales de la saga Samurai Shodown hasta esa fecha. Diálogos Samurai Shodown II es famoso/infame por contener algunas de las instancias más divertidas de 'engrish' en la historia de los videojuegos, incluso considerando el extenso historial de traducciones cuestionables que protagonizó SNK. Chad Okada, 'The Game Lord' y un ex-modelor visual de SNK America, afirmó que los esfuerzos para localizar el texto se habían reducido debido a que el tiempo y el dinero necesarios para arreglarlo hubieran sido mucho más costosos que estrenar el título en su estado original. Algunos ejemplos se enumeran a continuación (con errores de ortografía incluidos 'intencionalmente'): *Secuencia de introducción: "Long, long ago, there were a man who try to make his skill ultimate. Because of his bloody life, it's no accident that he was involved in the troubles." *Después de seleccionar un luchador: "Time has passed since the last trouble. New battles are going to start, now again." *Durante una pelea de un solo jugador: "Wait a challenger", "No challenger is acceptable" *Todos los personajes: "All creature will die and all the things will be broken. That's the law of samurai." *''VICTOLY !!!'' Curiosidades *En este videojuego, los jugadores pueden controlar qué pose de victoria obtendrán manteniendo apretado cierto botón direcciónal después de derrotar a un adversario. *El motivo de los desarrolladores para agregar las transformaciones 'doll' en el videojuego fue para así vincularse con los muñecos llavero de la saga Samurai Shodown comercializados mediante las máquinas arcade garra-grúa de la compañía SNK. *Los comandos para los movimientos de Haohmaru y Nakoruru en este videojuego también hacen una aparición en la película anime. Vídeos 1994 60fps Shin Samurai Spirits DEMO 真サムライスピリッツ 覇王丸地獄編 ROM版 CM|Comercial televisivo para Neo Geo. 真サムライスピリッツ 覇王丸地獄編~NEOGEO CD~CM 3バージョン|Comerciales televisivos para Neo Geo CD. Vídeos externos *ネオジオCD版『真サムライスピリッツ』を観賞してみる動画 - Neo Geo CD Gameplay Footage Enlaces externos *Página web - GOG.com *Página web - Virtual Console *Página web - Xbox Live Arcade en:Samurai Shodown II Categoría:Videojuegos